


What do you mean this is the worst day ever?

by moonagestar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jily Wedding, M/M, One Shot, Remus Lupin is a sweetheart, Sirius just wants this day to end, Somebody give James Potter a puppy, There’s a puppy, and a My Little Pony cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonagestar/pseuds/moonagestar
Summary: It’s the day of James and Lily’s wedding and Remus leaves Sirius in charge of two simple tasks: Picking up the suits and the groom.Pretty simple, right?But when have things been simple when referring to Sirius Black?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	What do you mean this is the worst day ever?

Sirius Black hated weddings.

He never understood the point of wasting so much time, energy and an absurd amount of money in a ceremony which only purpose was saying “I do” in a room that was mostly filled up by family that you don’t even like.

It was only one of the many reasons why indisputably Remus Lupin was his one true soulmate.

They had met back in college thanks to what would later become James and Lily’s budding romance.

James had spent half an hour telling Sirius about his master plan to find out if the tall guy with brown curls that was always hanging out with Lily was actually her boyfriend or not, but just when he was getting to the part where Sirius would have to help, Remus appeared from the corner and Sirius, having had enough of his friend rambling, walked up to him and directly asked him if he was Lily Evans boyfriend or not, to which Remus answered that he was very much single, very much not into girls and would very much like to get a cup of coffee with him sometime.

It was only a matter of months before Remus moved in with Sirius after the latter had pointed out there wasn’t much of a point for his new boyfriend to keep paying rent in another place when he was spending most nights in Sirius’ bed.

Marriage had come up as the logical step to take two years later. They both agreed a wedding wasn’t something they wanted.

It was only further proved on the day of James and Lily’s wedding.

Sirius woke up way too early for his taste and found himself alone in their bed.

“Moonyyyyy!”, he called.

“Morning”. Remus entered the room with a towel around his waist while drying his hair.

“So not only do I have to wake up completely alone and abandoned by the love of my life, but I also have to see an offensive piece of fabric covering his hot body in my presence?” Sirius tossed his long hair dramatically. “I don’t think I deserve this sort of unfair treatment.”

“Oh really? What sort of punishment do I deserve for committing such crimes?” Remus asked trying to suppress a smile.

“I believe that losing the towel and kissing your husband should be enough.”

Remus chuckled losing the towel and climbed up the bed and kissed Sirius tenderly. “Hello, cutie.”

“Hello, handsome.” Sirius said mimicking his smile and brushed down his fingertips over Remus’ hips. “I have another proposition for you, and it involves you and I with no fabric in the way.”

“Sweetie, I would love nothing more than to spend my Saturday in bed with you all day, but may I remind certain friends of ours are getting married today and we’re best man and man of honor.”

“Potter and Evans? They’re not my friends we don’t need to go anywhere, we can stay here all day,” Sirius complained trying to not let Remus get up from bed, but the other man was already standing and heading towards their closet. He started to put on his provisional trousers and shirt, since his suit was at Lily’s. She had insisted on getting him a lilac one that matched the other bridesmaids’ dresses, which would also go pretty well with Sirius’ navy blue one when they’d had to walk down the aisle.

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we had gone for a big ceremony instead of just going to sign the papers and then telling everyone we were husbands already?” Remus asked.

“You remember that episode of Glee in which Will is getting married and the bride completely loses it and escapes? Maybe that.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “If I were to be a running bride at least compare me to Rachel Greene.”

“Nuh-uh, sweetie, the only Rachel in this relationship is me and you know it.”

“Can’t really complain since I’m sure you’d just cry to prove me wrong.”

“You can bet your ass on it, baby.” Sirius adjusted himself to support his head in his hand. “I was thinking, maybe I should include in the speech that time James was so nervous about talking to Lily that instead of asking her out he threw up all over her shirt.”

“I’m pretty sure he’ll appreciate that, love,” Remus said while combing his messy brown curls in front of the large mirror in their room. He had complained about the thing taking up half of the space in the wall at first, but then when Sirius showed him one of the perks of having a large ass mirror near bed he stopped complaining. “Okay, don’t forget to–”

“Pick up Peter and the suits, go to James’ to get ready and make sure he doesn’t eat anything that will make him do that throwing up number again at the altar.” Sirius walked over to Remus and interlaced their fingers. “I got it all memorized. No need to freak out, babe.”

Remus sighs. “Right. I don’t even know why I’m nervous.”

“You pretty much helped out planning almost the whole thing, I would be concerned if you weren’t.” Sirius lifted up his head and gave him a soft kiss. “Everything will come out brilliantly, Moony.”

Or that’s what Sirius thought.

“What do you mean there was an incident with the suits?” He knew something was wrong the minute he entered Peter’s flat, he had the same face he made every time McGonagall had caught them making pranks back in high school, like a tiny scared mouse, precisely the reason they had gave him the nickname Wormtail.

“You know how I stayed at Mary’s last night, so technically it wasn’t my fault and I wasn’t here to see it. Maybe James will understand, I mean, I didn’t do it, it just sort of happene–”

Sirius pushed him out of the way only to see the disaster that was laying down on the floor in the middle of the living room. Not only his and James’ suits looked as if a hurricane had passed above them, but they were also smelling like…

“Please don’t tell me that’s piss,” Sirius said.

“For what’s worth, it’s not mine.”

“Oh, right. I’m pretty sure James will appreciate that you left the suits in the middle of the living room where your three-month-old puppy could play with them instead of pissing them yourself.” Sirius kneeled to pet the tiny dog who had been laying down at his feet during the whole exchange. “And also, how irresponsible of you to leave this baby alone just to go get your cock sucked.”

“I really am sorry, and Mary lives pretty close, it’s not like –”. Sirius glared at him and he closed his mouth.

“As my beloved would say, there’s no time for excuses, only for solutions and internal panicking.” He took a look at the ruined clothes and grimaced. “You need to go find the way to get these fixed while I go get the cake and make sure James doesn’t find out that he may have to walk down the aisle naked.”

Peter put the clothes in a bag and ran towards the entrance but stopped when he noticed Sirius hadn’t moved. “What did I do now?”

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” Sirius asked crossing his arms, while the puppy was jumping around him.

“Shit. Can you bring him? I’m leaving him with my neighbor.”

Sirius picked the pup and walked towards Peter. “Should have thought about that last night.”

But apparently, he hadn’t even thought of reminding his neighbor that the favor he had asked her a week ago was needed on that day. That’s how Sirius found himself driving off to the cake shop with a puppy in the back of the car.

“How do you even stand him? Your owner is a fucking git.”

The puppy raised his head and barked.

“Alright, I’m sorry. No need to get mad.” Sirius held up one of his hands. “Kids these days…”

When he arrived at James’, he still didn’t know what he was going to say to make it seem like taking care of a puppy on his wedding day was part of their plans.

“Jamesy, my love! Where are you?” Sirius called when he opened the door.

The steps came from the bedroom to the living room. “Hey, mate! I was just…” He stopped when he noticed the puppy in Sirius’ arms. “What’s going on?”

“I brought your wedding gift?” He said and put the puppy in James’ arms.

“My wedding gift is Peter’s new puppy,” James replied with a raised eyebrow and raised the dog to his face, getting a few playful licks from the pet as a greeting.

“Your wedding gift is spending the day with Peter’s new puppy.” Sirius put a small bag on the floor. “Here you have his food and toys. You’re good with dogs, so it shouldn’t be an issue, right?”

“I guess…” He sounded a bit doubtful but was more focused on rubbing the puppy’s fur. “And where’s Peter? I thought you had gone to pick him up, not his dog.”

“Um, he’s…” Sirius scratched his head. He knew his best friend was too smart to buy this. “Getting your real gift! Why don’t you keep on with whatever you were doing while I go do other wedding stuff!” He basically yelled while reaching again for the door.

“Pads, are you okay?”

“Have fun, Prongs!” Sirius finished while closing the front the door behind him. The whole exchange may have sounded quite suspicious, but he hoped the dog was enough to distract James. He made it to the car and noticed he had a missed call from Remus.

“Hey, baby. What happened?”

“Hi… I know this is out of the blue, but could you pick up the cake?” Remus sounded tired. It was very common for his husband to take on too many things at once, which consequentially filled him with stress, but he wouldn’t admit that to anyone. Not even to Sirius. “Apparently the shop’s car broke down or something so they asked me if we could go get it.”

“Yes, surely. Just text me the address.”

“Thanks, love,” Remus said in relief. “How’s everything on your side?”

“Brilliant! Everything’s going just great,” Sirius lied quickly.

“At least someone’s having fun. It’s getting close to a nightmare here.” There was some yelling on Remus’ end and the man groaned. “That’s Petunia fighting with Lily for the third time already.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “We all knew that was bound to happen.”

“Yeah… Anyway, that’s my cue to go. See you later, love.”

“Try not to let your head explode, honey.”

“I’ll try my best. Love you.”

After putting the address of the cake shop on the car’s GPS, he called Peter and put it on speaker.

“I need you to get James’ a gift,” he said when Peter picked up.

“I’m at the laundry. How am I supposed to get him a gift?”

“I don’t know! I had to come up with a reason of why you weren’t with me and I panicked.”

“Alright, I see what I can do.”

After they said goodbye and ended the call, Sirius made his way to the cake shop. Nothing strange happened on the trip. He got to the place, they put the cake in his car, and he made his way to the wedding’s venue. A very boring trip with no unpleasant surprises. Just exactly what he needed. He still had plenty of time to get Peter so they could all get ready for the ceremony and when he’d tell Remus the whole story, he would thank him for handling the situation in such an adult way.

Marlene met him at the entrance. “Thanks for getting me away from that mess.” She took the box and placed it on a table near so that she could snoop on the design that Lily had kept so secretly from her.

“Don’t like being a bridesmaid so much now?” Sirius joked.

“If I have to hear Lily’s sister complaining about her hair one more time, I swear I’ll–” She stopped with her mouth hanging open and raised her eyebrows. “Sirius, this is not the cake.”

“What do you mean this is not the cake?”

In the box there was a purple cake, that was the same size as their original one, decorated with sprinkles and a blue pony that had rainbow hair on top behind yellow letters that said _Happy birthday, Luna!_

“I do have to admit it’s pretty sick,” Marlene commented. “I wouldn’t mind keeping this My Little Pony realness, but poor little Luna would probably miss it.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Sirius took the box from her and made his way back to the shop, slamming the car’s door on his way. He would get to the place and give him the right cake, there was no point in getting mad, right?

“What do you mean you can’t change it?”

“I’m so sorry, we called the Lovegoods when we noticed the mistake, but apparently the little girl was so excited about having a cake filled with roses that she had already eaten part of it. We could do another one for you if you want–”

“THE WEDDING IS IN LESS THAN THREE HOURS, LADY!” 

“Okay, there’s no need to yell–”

“How do you expect me not to yell when you not only mixed the cake for my best friends’ wedding but are refusing to fix the problem?!”

“Like I said, I’m really sorry but–”

The sound of Sirius’ ringing phone interrupted the conversation. He took a look at the screen and pointed to the woman. “I need to get this, but I’m not done with you.” He took a few steps from her and answered. “James!”

“It’s been an hour, Padfoot. I’m started to get worried here.”

“There was an issue with the cake, but I’ll be on my way just as soon as I’m done here.”

“Fine.” Sirius could picture him rolling his eyes. “Do you think Peter would mind if we kept his puppy? I don’t think he wants to leave after having met me and I can’t force him.”

After finishing the call, Sirius went back to arguing with the woman, only to get angrier at her repeating that there was nothing she could do but give them the money back. Sirius assured her that they would probably hear back from the bride herself and that they’d regret making Sirius Black waste his time there.

And then he went back to Marlene with the My Little Pony cake.

“It’s this or nothing,” Sirius finished after recalling the whole conversation he had with the lady at the shop to Marlene.

“Maybe they’ll find it amusing,” Marlene said trying to give him a smile.

“You reckon?” Sirius rolled his eyes. “Lily and James will hate me.” 

“Wow, I’m going to stop you right there,” Marlene sounded almost angry. “This isn’t your fault, you just happened to be the unlucky one to pick up the cake.”

“But if I had checked…”

“Didn’t you say the kid had already eaten the other cake? There’s nothing you could have done.” She rubbed his back and gave him a smile. “I’ll take care of it so at least it doesn’t say ‘happy birthday’. Don’t worry your pretty little head, okay?”

He had to admit the conversation with Marlene had made him feel much better, which made arriving at the laundry and seeing the clothes were minutes away from drying gave him a bit hope.

“Are you sure James doesn’t suspect anything?” Peter asked. They were both standing up in front of the machine ready to take the clothes and run the second it was done.

“Why would he–” But his phone ringing preventing from finishing. “Jamesy!”

“Where the fuck are you?” This didn’t sound good.

“I’m on my way, I’m just dealing with something here–”

“You said that an hour ago!” James screamed. “Sirius, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but the wedding is in less than two hours. If you’re not coming, then I guess I’ll have to go by myself.”

“No! James, you can’t do that!”

“Bye, Sirius.” James hung up before Sirius could say another thing.

“What am I supposed to tell Remus now?” He sat on the floor defeated.

“Sirius…” Peter said in a low voice, but Sirius didn’t seem to hear it.

“What if he finally realizes how useless I am and decides he doesn’t want to be with me anymore?”

“Sirius.” Peter tried again.

“I’m too young and beautiful to become a divorcee.”

“Sirius!” Peter yelled this time. “We have worst things to worry about right now.” He showed the now clean clothes to Sirius, but something was off…

“Peter, why do you have child size clothes in your hands?” Sirius asked not believing his eyes. Maybe it had all been a big prank on him, James would jump out from his hiding place any minute. They all would laugh about it and then go to the wedding.

But by Peter’s scared expression he knew that wasn’t it.

“I followed the tutorial, it said hot water would take the stain off, not that it would shrink them!”

Sirius phone vibrated.

_  
Moony: I don’t care what kind of mess you’ve gotten yourself into, but you have to come here right now._

_Moony: And right now means RIGHT NOW._

“Can I stay with you and your puppy if Remus leaves me?”

When they entered the place, Sirius was terrified. There were many times in their relationship that he wondered how someone as wonderful as Remus insisted on staying with the mess that he was. His husband was the one to solve any problem that he got himself into, but this one time he had tried to show Remus he was capable of doing things himself and look how that had turned out.

Remus was at the room where the reception was going to be held examining the job Marlene had done with the cake. When Sirius noticed him, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. “Moony, I’m so sorry.”

Remus ran to him with a worried face and embraced him. “Hey, it’s alright.” When Sirius had calmed down, he walked them to one of the tables where they sat down. “What happened?” Remus asked softly.

Sirius told him everything that had happened, from the ruined suits, to the fight with the cake lady. “And the last thing I wanted to do was disappoint you, and you already have enough things to worry about and I just had to do my little part but I fucked it up as usual and tried to fixed it but it just ended up being worse and now you’re mad at me. Don’t lie cause I can see your face and that’s your ‘Sirius, I’m mad’ face.”

“I’m not mad at that, I’m mad that you didn’t call me sooner, you idiot.” Remus shocked his head and cupped Sirius face. “We’re a team, aren’t we? You don’t need to face things alone just to please me, I want to be there for you.” He gave the other a small kiss. “Besides, if anyone has any fault here is Peter.”

“Oi! I heard that,” Peter complained from the other side of the room.

“As you should. Do I need to get you a Puppies for Dummies book? Because you’re doing an awful job.”

Sirius giggled and brought Remus’ lips back to his. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Remus smiled and gave him a final peck on his nose. “Now, I don’t want to ruin your mood even more, but you do know we’ll have to tell this to Lily, right?”

“Do you promise to defend me if she tries to kill me?”

“I’m sure Peter would sacrifice for us, won’t you, Pete?”

“Sure,” Peter answered turning his attention back to them after getting distracted by the cupcakes at the table. “What am I agreeing to?”

In the bride’s room, they found Lily sitting on the floor in her beautiful, huge, fluffy dress, next to a blindfolded James, both petting the puppy that was almost asleep in front of them.

“Aw, don’t you two look absolutely adorable?” Sirius greeted them smiling.

“Padfoot! You’re alive!” James tried to turn his head in Sirius direction, but ended up talking to the wall.

“Sirius, where have you been?” Lily stood up and hugged him tightly. “We were all worried about you.”

“Aren’t you all mad?” Sirius asked when Lily released him.

“Why would we get mad at you? You got us the best cake ever,” Lily said. “Who will ever forget the wedding with the cake that had Rainbow Dash on the top? It’s simply brilliant.”

Sirius looked almost relieved.

“Lils, there’s something else…” Remus intervened. “James and Sirius’ suits are ruined.”

“How…?”

“Peter’s puppy accidentally pissed on them. We tried to clean them, but they’re useless now.” Sirius said. “I’m really sorry, James.”

“Oh, well. Can’t get mad at this beautiful baby, can I?” James said stroking the puppy’s head. “Do I have any other suit at home, Lils?”

“You let your cousin borrow your old suit, remember?” Lily said. She bit her lip thoughtfully and after a few seconds turned to Remus with a big smile. “Remus, aren’t you James’ size?”

Sirius put his arms in the air triumphally. “Yes! That’s perfect, Prongs can wear Moony’s suit.”

“What am I going to wear then?” Remus asked.

“Baby, have you seen your closet? You can just wear something else.” Sirius walked towards Lily and put an arm around her shoulders. “Besides, I think our Lily would love to see her groom-to-be dressed in lilac.”

“I’d love to see it too,” James said.

“Fine… I have to say I had started to grow fond of the color. Pity.”

“Thank you, Rem,” Lily said and hugged him tightly. “Now run!”

They managed to exchange Remus’ clothes with James and drive to their house in record time. It wasn’t until they got to their bedroom that Sirius noticed the upsetting expression in Remus’ face.

“What is it, baby?” He asked.

“I don’t want to wear my teacher clothes,” Remus pouted. “They’re all brown and boring.”

“Boring? You look hot as fuck in them,” Sirius said with a confused look, which made Remus’ cheeks go pink in return. “Nice to know I can still make you blush even five years later.”

“Oh, shut it,” Remus mumbled going even more red.

“But I was thinking we could maybe wear…” He continued while rummaging through the closet, until finding what he was looking for. “These!”

Remus opened his mouth in surprise, he hadn’t seen those suits in years. They had been dating for seven months and Sirius had begged him to spend New Year’s Eve together. Normally, he would have spent Christmas with his parents and stay there until the end of the holidays, but Sirius had looked so excited about the whole thing that he couldn’t say no.

Sirius insisted they needed to get the most dazzling clothes they could find. Literally.

“Who will care about James’ stupid lilac suit when we enter wearing glitter!” Sirius said excitedly.

“Stupid suit? I was going to wear that,” Remus said, pouting again.

“And you looked dashing, love. Stop fishing for compliments.”

“Look who’s talking...”

“You...” Sirius started, but changed his mind and shocked his head. “We can discuss that later with a round of makeup sex. Now, do you agree or not?” Sirius pointed at the suits.

Remus couldn’t deny the suits were very nice. Sirius’ was grey and his was black. The glitter was subtle enough not to make it tacky and they had indeed received a lot of compliments on that New Year’s Eve...

“Let’s do it,” Remus said and took his. “Maybe it will even make Lily jealous.” He started unbuttoning his shirt and noticed Sirius staring at him. “What?”

“Do you think we have time for...?” Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

“If I had to give away my suit, they can surely wait if needed.” Remus finished taking his shirt off. “Get in bed.”

“Oh, yes, sir.”

They made it to the wedding a couple of minutes before the ceremony started. All the guests were already in place and James was pacing on the hallway. He turned around when he heard the steps from the other two and breathed of relief.

“I was starting to think you two had bailed,” James said. “Nice choice of suits, by the way.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Sirius said. “Not as good as my Moony, but to be fair nobody can even compete against him.” He winked to his husband who smiled in return.

“Please leave the fucking for after the wedding,” James interrupted.

“We already took care of it,” Sirius said and left James gaping.

Remus coughed calling for their attention. “I’ll go check that everyone’s ready so we can start.”

“Can I talk to you for a second?” James asked once Remus had left.

Sirius noticed James had shifted to a less cheerful face. “Of course. What is it?”

“Do you think she could regret this?”

Out of all things, he definitely wasn’t expecting that. It was weird to see the all so confident James Potter having doubts and looking so vulnerable. Even Sirius, who had known him his whole life, had only seen him like this once, back when his parents had gone through a rough patch in their marriage and James was afraid it was going to end up in divorce.

“What are you talking about?” Sirius asked.

“Petunia came to talk to me when you two left, told me she gave it five months before Lily got bored and leave me. And I know it’s just Petunia and she likes to make people feel miserable, but do you remember how everyone was so surprised when we announced the engagement? And they all keep saying that we rushed into it, that we’re too young to know... What if they’re right?”

Sirius knew that by _everyone_ James was referring to Lily’s family. They had never really supported their relationship and were always comparing James to the git that Lily had dated before him, Snivellus something, he never really bothered learning the guy’s name. It was to be expected that they would protest over Lily marrying James, and even though his friend always said he didn’t care, he couldn’t hide it any longer.

“First of all, you and Lily are the most perfect couple I know,” Sirius said. “After Remus and me obviously... But the point is, you two are so in love is almost disgusting. She wants to marry _you_. Fuck everyone else’s opinion.”

“But she could change her mind tomorrow! She’s in love with me now. Doesn’t mean it will last forever.”

“James, darling. Let me tell you something” Sirius took one of James’ hands with affection. “Anyone would be lucky to have someone like you loving them. I know I am. I don’t think there’s someone who gives so much of themselves to the people that they love as you do, which is why you’ve had an incredibly beautiful relationship that’s about to take the next step, but you don’t really need a paper to know that your love is going to last, or do you?”

“You’re right.” James half smiled. “I’m just being dumb.”

“Hey!” Sirius said crossing his arms. “You’re not dumb. You’re just letting yourself be human and feel things. If I had a pound for each time I wonder if Remus is going to leave me, I’d be as rich as my parents. Just today I would have gained like twelve.”

James finally laughed and embraced Sirius in a hug. “What would I do without you?”

“For one, you wouldn’t be getting married, since you met your almost-wife thanks to me.”

“And you met your husband thanks to that, so you should be the one thanking me.”

“Everything’s ready now. We can get going,” Remus said walking back towards them.

“You’ll do fantastic. Don’t worry,” Sirius whispered to James and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, Padfoot,” James whispered back. “Let’s get done with this then so we can finally eat the goddamned pony cake.”

The ceremony was short, but lovely. And Sirius cried throughout the whole thing. His vision got blurry just by seeing James standing there at the altar with his stupid suit looking the happiest he’s ever been. Then again when Lily made her entrance, but to be fair, everyone else was crying as well in that moment, specially James. He completely lost it when they gave their vows, it was so bad that Peter asked him if he wanted to hold his puppy as comfort. He accepted immediately.

He also noticed that even if the couple had everyone’s eyes on them, they were so focused in one another that the moment belonged to the two of them only.

It was the moment in which Sirius Black wondered why he had ever hated weddings.

“Everything okay?” Remus asked once the ceremony ended and they rejoined.

“Just a tad emotional.”

“Just a _tad_?” Remus chuckled.

“Okay, maybe a lot of tad, but I’ll rock the speech without crying. You’ll see.”

Or at least he tried.

“I must say that the thing I’m most grateful for regarding the love of these two, it’s that thanks to James drooling crush on Lily I met the love of my life, Remus Lupin,” he gave a lovingly gaze to his husband. “I know you all must think I’m a huge diva that wants to make everything about me, and you’re not wrong, but I’m only saying all of this because I believe that sums up what James and Lily’s relationship means to all of us, their love gives joy and brings people together, it’s so pure and–” His voice cracked down. “I know I said I wouldn’t cry during the speech, but these two are just my bestest friends in the whole world and I’m so happy for you two, I love you both so much.”

“We love you too, sweetie!” Lily said from her seat and passed a napkin to James who was also getting teary.

Sirius blew a kiss their way and cleaned his eyes with the handkerchief Remus had put in his pocket. “Alright, now that we got the cheesy part out, who wants to hear about the first time James talked to Lily?”

“Somebody take that microphone from him!” James yelled.

After taking more pictures and dancing with every girl that seemed upset about going alone, plus Lily, he found time to get his husband to dance a slow song with him.

“You’ve cried so much today I’m actually concerned you’re dehydrated,” Remus broke the silence after a few seconds of them swaying just staring at each other.

Sirius laughed. “Who would have thought weddings were this beautiful.”

“You’re not saying we should throw a wedding for ourselves, are you?”

“Oh, hell no. We should just throw a _‘Messrs. Lupin-Black’ love is superior than yours’_ party and make people bring us gifts.”

“Only if we get also get a My Little Pony cake.”

“Ours will have all the ponies. It will even have Disney princesses! I’ll fucking put Rapunzel riding Pinkie Pie and both their hairs will be sprinkling with glitter. That’s how much I love you.”

Remus brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. “You’re the most romantic and loving creature on earth, I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Oh my god.” Sirius tried to hide his face in Remus’s neck, but it was too late.

“Sirius, how do you even have tears anymore?”

“I don’t know,” Sirius mumbled. “For the record, I’d say something sweet in return, but I’m too busy bawling my eyes out, thanks to you being so fucking perfect.”

“Oh, love.” Remus kissed his head and they kept slowly swaying, until Peter interrupted them.

“Hey, guys. Have you seen–” He diverted his eyes to one of the tables and groaned. “Shit, not again.”

Peter’s jacket was now laying on the floor with the puppy peeing over it with a happy face.

“I love weddings,” Sirius said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve reached this point, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Any comments are appreciated :)


End file.
